Mankind
by Regiscycle
Summary: 90% de la humanidad ha sido aniquilada por las "Gemas" quienes son lideradas por las "Diamantes", el décimo restante , está viviendo en la clandestinidad y luchan contra la Gemas como pueden. 4 supervivientes desconocidos, se ven envueltos en una travesía post- apocalíptica, para encontrar algo que tal vez pueda terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas.
1. Jeffrey

Ciudad Moklahoma, Moklahoma

Verano

4 turmalinas persiguen a un humano. Es joven pero una amenaza según los registros, como cualquier humano. El joven, algo cansado entro a las ruinas del Le Hotel. Se ocultó en el mostrador junto con su rifle de caza Winchester.

—¡¡Deben atraparlo!! Ya saben que es lo que dice Diamante Amarillo si fallamos.—dijo una de las Turmalinas a sus compañeras.

Las Turmalinas entran en el hotel. Checan casi todos lados, a excepción del mostrador.

Jeffrey, el humano tenía un profundo miedo de ser descubierto aunque empuñaba su rifle firmemente, listo para liberar una bala desestabilizadora.

—Tranquilo Jeffrey, ellas aún no se han ido. Tienes suerte de que no te hubieran hallado— pensó el joven sosteniendo firmemente su rifle.

Las Turmalinas y Jeffrey escuchan un sonido proveniente de los pisos superiores. Las Gemas creen que es el.

—Es el! Rápido, vayamos a por el— dijo la Turmalina más baja.

El joven escucha como los pasos de las Gemas se van alejando hasta desaparecer en las escaleras. Entonces el sale del mostrador sigilosamente y vuelve al exterior.

—Hola de nuevo, Tierra. ¿Como te va mientras ellas te deterioran?—dijo con una voz aguda.

 _ **POV de Jeffrey**_

Me limité a caminar sobre las abandonadas calles de Ciudad Moklahoma, a la vez que imaginaba cómo hubiera sido está ciudad tanto antes de la guerra como del Primer Impacto aunque papá contaba muchas historias de Moklahoma. Tal vez era un poco más iluminada y más tranquila que como es hoy.

—¿Como llegamos a esto, hermosa Tierra?— pensé mientras subía por la caja de un trailer para evitar las aguas profundas.

Baje de la caja del trailer, aunque pise agua, está por lo menos me llegaba a las piernas y era menos profunda.

—¡Que asco!— dije refiriéndome al color del agua.

Camine lentamente sobre el agua antes de salir de esta unas calles más adelante. Ya llegando al centro cultural de la ciudad, pude distinguir la voz de una chica.

 _ **Narrador omnisciente**_

Entonces la voz suave de una chica se escucho cerca del joven Jeffrey. Era de una edad de entre 15 o 16 años. Silenciosamente, Jeffrey fue a donde escucho la voz y ahí estaba la chica. Una figura delgada, piel clara y estatura fina.

—Agh!!! No hay nada aquí!!— gritaba la chica constantemente a un casillero vacío mientras está lo pateaba.

El joven entro a la tienda de música, donde estaba la chica y apuntó el cañón de su rifle de caza a su cabeza.

—¡Quieta! ¡Y no hagas nada!—gritó el joven con una voz tímida.

La chica se limitó a hacer lo que Jeffrey le había ordenado. Dejó caer una pistola color nickel y un par de otras cosas no importantes.

—Eres igual que ellos?—dijo la chica viendo de reojo a quien le apuntaba— Está es la parte en la que me robas todo lo que tengo, cierto?

 ** _POV de Jeffrey_**

En realidad estaba asombrado por esa chica. Normalmente siempre que le dices eso a un superviviente, este saca su arma y así comienza una pequeña batalla hasta que uno esté muerto o vengan las Gemas a matarnos.

Me acerqué a la chica, aún apuntándole por si hacía un movimiento en falso:

—No... solo me sentí amenazado.—le respondí a la chica— Y veo que tú tampoco eres como ellos.

Notando que la chica se había calmado un poco, baje el cañón del rifle y ella hizo una pregunta que aún recuerdo:

—¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

—Acertaste. Soy del Norte—le respondí confundido por la pregunta.

Ella me vio un poco nerviosa, ¿será por el hecho de ver a alguien vivo?

—De Ottawa o Toronto?—pasó a preguntar después.

Justo antes de que le respondiera, escuchamos un ruido agudo que provenía de la parte oeste de la ciudad.

—Un Acechador...—dijo la joven con pánico.

—Ven, vamos.—le ordene mientras íbamos a la puerta que daba a la bodega de la tienda.


	2. Hijos de la Tierra

_El Acechador se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la posición de Jeffrey y de la chica. Los jóvenes salieron por una de las puertas traseras de la tienda. Esta daba a una bodega donde almacenaban discos y cosas que nunca se alcanzaron a vender en los tiempos de la Pre-Guerra. Tanto el joven como la chica quedaron algo impresionados por lo que veían._

 _—_ _Alguna vez habías visto algo similar. Mucha música de Elvis y Mr. Universe abandonada aquí... eh, uhm...— dijo el chico algo nervioso por no saber el nombre de la joven._

 _—_ _Anna. Y no, jamas habia visto algo así. —respondió la joven._

 _ **POV de Jeffrey**_

 _Estaba algo impresionado por qué ella no sabía de la música que uno escuchaba antes de la guerra._

 _—_ _Bueno Anna, te introducirá al mundo de la vieja música. Pero... tenemos un Acechador que tal vez nos encuentre aquí._

 _—_ _Y tu eres?— pregunto Anna aún nerviosa._

 _—_ _Jeffrey, pero dime Jeff por mientras. Aún no hay que entablar amistad._

 _La chica solamente quería conocerlo más, pero supongo que su argumento está bien pensó ella. Siguieron explorando, ignorando que los pasos del Acechador se habían alejado. Fue entonces cuando Jeff notó algo muy raro._

 _—_ _Gemas fusionadas? Ay no...—dije preocupado._

 _ **Narrador omnisciente**_

 _Un rugido fuerte se escuchó a la distancia, dando a conocer la presencia de gemas corruptas en el lugar. Anna, preparó su pistola 9mm y Jeffrey, su rifle de caza. Tres gemas, parecidas a Lapislazulis y Amatistas se acercaban a los dos. La chica y el joven empezaron a liberar sus balas desestabilizadoras sobre ellas._

 _Para aquellos casos, una o dos balas desestabilizadoras eran suficientes para matar a una gema normal pero para una corrupta, ascendían a cuatro o cinco. En eso, los dos jóvenes empezaron a disparar simultáneamente. La primera corrupta, del tamaño de un librero fue la primera en ser poofeada._

 _—_ _Estas son más difíciles de lo que yo creía.— pensó Jeffrey._

 _El chico pudo derribar a la segunda gema, acertando en el lugar donde estaban las gemas fusionadas forzosamente. La tercera gema, era la más grande y se acercaba al canadiense. La fusión emitió un rugido antes de ser acribillada por Anna._

 _—_ _Muere, maldita cosa del infierno._

 _ **POV de Anna**_

 _Con las pocas balas que tenía mi arma, dispare muchas veces a la gema de la fusión para que así se rompiera poco a poco. Finalmente, me dispuse a aplastar las tres Gemas junto con Jeffrey._

 _—_ _Gracias.—me dijo el chico recargando su arma._

 _—_ _Tal vez me devuelvas el favor más tarde._

 _—_ _Era algo innecesario, sabes? Solo tenia que recargar y ya estaba.—respondió sonriente._

 _Salimos de la bodega lo más rápido antes de que atrajéramos la atención, no sin antes que Jeffrey agarrara unos cuantos cassettes de Elvis y Mr. Universe para matar el tiempo en este mundo. Estábamos en la carretera que daba a Missouriana cuando empecé una pequeña conversación con el, justo después de que su Walkman se quedara sin carga._

 _—_ _Y... tienes algún amigo que viva cerca de aqui?— inicie._

 _Jeffrey solo suspiro antes de decir:_

 _—_ _No... Los únicos que tenía están muertos o luchan contra las gemas ahora. Y tu... tenías o tienes a alguien?_

 _Le respondí:_

 _—_ _A mi madre. Ella es una de las líderes de la resistencia._

 _—_ _De cuál grupo hablas? Hay muchos dispersos en la Tierra.—me pregunto._

 _—_ _Uno llamado "Los Centinelas"— respondí con lastima._

 _Yo, siendo hija de la Reina Centinela, me hice la promesa de ya no hablar de mamá jamás en mi vida, pero creo que esta era una excepción._


	3. Anna

_S_ _ummefield,_ _Misouriana_

Casi cerca de la ciudad llamada "La París de Norteamérica", los dos chicos reposaron en los suburbios aledaños a la ciudad. Anna y Jeffrey se fijaron en una casa, muy parecida a una en Short Island.

—Esta casa es muy moderna. —dijo Anna viendo la casa con cierto sarcasmo—Parece como una de esas coloniales holandesas.

—Y conoces todo de estas casas, ¿o que rayos?—respondió el joven

—Mamá me mostraba mucho de estas casas...antes de dejarme claro.

Jeffrey no respondió a eso mientras forzaba la entrada de la casa. Finalmente, logro forzar la entrada, haciendo que la cerradura se cayera. El interior de la casa era un muy peculiar, seguía en un estado normal, como si las Gemas nunca llegaron a los suburbios. Tenía algún que otro libro tirado en el suelo, pero el resto estaba en orden. Como si los dueños antes de dejar la casa, la hubieran ordenado para cualquier superviviente que viniera a dormir a la casa.

—Qué cómodo, ¿no crees, Jeff?

—Ojala y que los dormitorios de arriba también lo estén. —dijo el chico yendo hacia arriba.

 _POV de Jeffrey_

En realidad la casa se veía algo sospechosa. Quien era lo suficientemente idiota como para ordenar una casa en medio del Apocalipsis. Me dirigí al segundo piso con rifle en mano en caso de que alguna gema o superviviente estuviera aquí.

—Al fin algo suave. Esto es como mil veces mejor que esas cajas. —dije recostándome en una de las camas.

 _N. Omnisciente_

Afuera de la casa, mientras una nube grisácea que indicaba que la lluvia se acercaba, Anna estaba en el jardín de la casa sin darle importancia a lo que decía Jeffrey pisos arriba. Ella en cambio, observó la piscina de la casa, cubierta de moho y muy parecida a un pantano.

— ¡Qué asco!—grito la chica con tono desagradable—Hubiera sido mejor haber visto esta cosa cuando estaba limpia.

La joven, decidió entonces pasar adentro de la casa al ver como la lluvia se acercaba por el oeste. Algo nerviosa, la chica subió a la habitación donde estaba Jeffrey y se atrevió a preguntarle algo:

 _POV de Anna_

Soy muy miedosa. En serio, más en especial al visitar otras casas incluso en el fin del mundo. Jeffrey estaba en la última habitación al fondo. Por la canción que escuchaba parecía la de "Winter Nights" de un musical que nadie recuerda. Entre a la habitación algo nerviosa pero un poco decidida.

—Oye... ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —le dije —Me asusta un poco esta casa.

Jeffrey, claramente impresionado y mínimamente sonrojado, se limitó a verme.

—C-claro. —respondió—¿Y por qué te asusta?

—Me parece muy tétrica. Además, no te parece similar a esa casa en Short Island?

—No... en realidad, es muy bonita para mí.—dijo dejando el reproductor a un lado.

Conversamos un poco sobre la casa hasta que anocheció. Oíamos con cierto nervio como la lluvia caía sobre la casa, pues nunca sabes cuando llegara una nave de las Gemas a la casa, en especial con una de las luces de la casa encendidas.

Casi lista para dormirme, comí un poco de ese pan enlatado que Jeffrey tenía consigo. Bostezando, y a su lado, sucumbí ante el sueño...


	4. La París de Norteamérica

_Increíblemente, al amanecer, la casa no había atraído la atención de nadie. Jeffrey fue el primero en despertarse, para segundos después, Anna se despertara. La lluvia aun no pasaba pero era más ligera que la del día anterior._

 _—_ _Buenos días dormilón. —dijo la chica aun abrazada a él._

 _El joven, aun dormido, se levantó de la cama_

 _—_ _Es increíble que tengas mucho aprecio por mí, aunque apenas nos conozcamos. —le respondió._

 _—_ _Bueno, me gusta hacer buenas relaciones si encuentro supervivientes. Eso ayuda en nuestra supervivencia._

 _Tras un breve rato, preparando sus cosas, los chicos finalmente dejaron la casa. Había sido una gran experiencia quedarse en una colonial holandesa pues estas siempre resultan estar embrujadas._  
 _—_  
 _ **St. Mark, Misouriana.**_

 _Para el mediodía, los chicos habían llegado a la parte este de la ciudad. En comparación como hace 10 años, la ciudad había colapsado y ahora se hallaba derruida y algún que tal vez, símbolo de una batalla perdida._

 _—_ _¿Esto se ve peor que Moklahoma, cierto? —pregunto Jeffrey._

 _—_ _Peor aún es Keystone, o alguna ciudad de Europa. —respondió su compañera._

 _—_ _¿Cómo Rotterdam o Viena?_

 _—_ _No... Más bien como París o Roma. —respondió._

 _Los dos siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron al Downtown de St. Mark._

 _Su representativo arco estaba intacto pero la mayoría de edificios estaban envueltos en hienas color verde esmeralda. Ellos no esperaban mucho de St. Mark, tal vez unas cuantas latas o en el peor de los casos, un grupo de "Escuadrones de la Muerte"._

 _Tras unos minutos de caminata, los chicos entraron en lo que quedaba de un café alguna vez lleno de vida, pero también un lugar algo familiar para Jeffrey._

 _—_ _Aquí fue..._

 _—_ _¿Qué cosa, Jeffrey?_

 _El chico recorrió el café un poco hasta llegar a una mesa en particular. No tendría importancia de no ser por algo acontecido antes del Primer Impacto. Pero esa especie de recuerdo se vio interrumpido cuando oyeron un rugido, indicando la llegada de un escuadrón de la muerte._

 _—_ _Luego te digo, ¿vale?_

 _Los chicos se escondieron debajo de la barra donde antes se servían cafés y alguna que otra cerveza. El escuadrón de la muerte del día de hoy estaba compuesto por 4 rubies y 2 peridots._

 _—_ _Y saben algo acerca del Equipo 89? Estoy preocupada por ese tal "Ruber".—dijo una voz femenina detrás de la ventana._

 _Se trataba de una rubí que estaba preocupada, por otra rubí?_

 _—_ _Pues... la última vez que los contactamos estaban en la base de "Rusia"... luego de eso, nada.—respondió otra voz._

 _—_ _Ahora temo por ellos. Sigamos, quieren?_

 _Anna y Jeffrey no sabían exactamente que era de lo que hablaban esas Gemas. Sin embargo deducieron que podía tratarse de algo relacionado con la colonización del planeta._

 _—_ _Espera Doc. Aún hay que registrar y asegurar que aquí no haya vida...—respondió una voz femenina suave._

 _—_ _No, entiende que Diamante Amarillo ya dijo que no hay vida aquí, larguémonos.—respondió la misma voz._

 _Las voces femeninas entonces se empezaron a alejar de la cafetería donde los dos estaban ocultos. Los dos salieron llenos de alivio hacia la calle principal de St. Mark, libre de Gemas... por ahora._  
 _ **-**_  
 _Tras unas cuantas horas, cerca del atardecer, los chicos estaban de vuelta en la carretera a Indiana. Llevaban unos pocos recuerdos de Saint's Mark como modelos a escala del arco y alguna que otra lata de comida._

 _—_ _¿Oye, Jeff, que era eso que tuviste en la cafeteria?—pregunto su compañera de golpe._

 _—_ _Veras... es incomodo y turbio hablar del tema, ok.—respondió Jeff._

 _Aún caminando en una carretera llena de coches abandonados y fuselajes de aviones caídos, una joven figura se acercó detrás de los jóvenes con una escopeta inusual:_

 _—_ _Levanten sus manos... y no hagan nada estúpido!—dijo una voz femenina._


	5. Paraíso Perdido

_Los dos jóvenes sentían como el cañón de un Winchester Modelo 1894 apuntaba a sus pequeñas cabezas como patos en un carnaval._

 _—_ _Y qué harás?—preguntó la joven Annie._

 _—_ _No interfieras niña.—respondió la chica—Tu, niño avellana, ven aquí_

 _Jeffrey, sabiendo que se referían a el, dio unos pasos para atrás hasta que la chica le indicó detenerse. Creyendo en ser ejecutado, el joven se preparó mentalmente para que una bala desestabilizadora le atravesara el cráneo. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por la presencia de los reducidos militares._

 _—_ _Vengan! Se donde esconderse—dijo la joven._

 _—_ _Segura, que sabes dónde escondernos?—pregunto Annie._

 _—_ _Definitivamente. —le respondió._

 _La desconocida y los otros dos, se ocultaron detrás de un tanque destruido. La militarizada fue lo suficientemente lista como para bajar algunos soldados para que revisarán el sector._

 _—_ _Revisen la zona!—dijo una voz con aspecto autoritario—Deben buscar si hay gemas o sobrevivientes aquí! Ahora!_

 _—_ _¡Si general Hale!—respondieron sus sú soldados, armados con avanzados rifles de asalto empezaron a buscar sobrevivientes... o Gemas para matar._

 _Los tres no habían sido descubiertos, aún._

 _—_ _¿General Hale?—pensó la joven mujer con su escopeta—He oído ese nombre antes._

 _Los tres salieron del tanque para deslizarse hasta el bosque que estaba a un lado de la carretera. Ningún soldado detectó ese movimiento y concluyeron que la chica no estaba aquí._

 _—_ _Venga—dijo la joven adulta—estamos a salvo._

 _—_ _Ok—dijeron los dos un poco nerviosos_

 _Los tres desconocidos caminaron un poco en el bosque hasta llegar a lo que parecía un patio de maniobras. Aún había trenes que esperaban a ser cargados con algo pero que nunca llegaron a serlo._

 _—_ _Creen que alguno de los trenes sirvan?—pregunto la mujer arreglandose su cabello rubio._

 _—_ _No creo—le respondió Jefferson—Ya se les debió terminar la gasolina._

 _Recorrieron un poco más el lugar, antes de decidir que pasarían la noche en alguno de los vagones caja abandonados. Los tres se instalaron en lo que anteriormente fue un vagón de pasajeros. Fogata, comida recién robada e historias del pasado hicieron la noche._

— _Soy Tess, por cierto._

— _Soy Jeffrey_ — _dijo el chico_ — _Y ella es Anna._

— _Hola._ — _contesto la risueña_

 _Siguieron conversando un poco. De a donde iban, sus pasados hasta incluso el sentimiento casi olvidado del amor. Finalmente, tras comer un poco de frijoles enlatados y beber refrescos aún no vencidos, los tres se quedaron dormidos en uno de los vagones caja que decoraban un patio de maniobras derruidas._


	6. Tess

_A la mañana siguiente, los tres sintieron un gran alivio al saber que el vagón donde habían dormido, no se hallaba en movimiento ni había sido invadido por alguien más. Lo único que quedaba eran los restos de la fogata y algunas latas de frijoles y atún._

 _[I]La nueva chica, Tess, fue la primera en levantarse. Los rayos del sol le daban lentamente en sus ojos color ámbar. Entonces tuvo el pensamiento de dejar a Jeffrey y Anna a su suerte._

 _—_ _No.—se dijo a sí misma—Estos dos tontos necesitan alguien que sepa guiarlos._

 _Jeffrey se despertó casi después de que ella terminara de decir esa frase. El chico entonces la acompaño afuera del vagón donde aún seguían varados._

—Así que... Jefferson, alguna vez has encontrado el amor?

—Primero: ¿Por que el "Jefferson"? y segundo, no.—respondió el chico.

—Jefferson, es por qué me recuerdas a un amigo que así se llamaba.

—Oh, ya veo. —dijo el chico algo confuso—Pero... por qué la pregunta relacionada con el amor?

—Digamos que es la curiosidad—le dijo entonces la mujer—Normalmente nadie ve a un chico como tú con ese cabello avellana.

 _El joven se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque no le importaba mucho, puesto que tenía sospechas de que Anna lo amaba en secreto desde que se conocieron en Moklahoma._

 _Los dos pensaron un poco sobre si Tess conocía al General Hale antes de todo. No le tomó mucho a Anna despertarse por las pláticas._

—Al fin despiertas—dijo el chico viendo a Anna.

—Si...—dijo la joven algo dormida.

 _Tess, al ver a la joven ya despierta, pensó que ya era hora._

—Bien... empaquen todo.—dijo la mujer—Hay que irnos antes de que esas rocas nos encuentren.

 _A partir de ahí, comenzaron su viaje hacia Farbanti, Indiana. Sabiendo que las carreteras estaban vigiladas celosamente por una Diamante y sus gemas, el grupo fue a la segura y siguió las vías del tren hacia Farbanti, esperando una posible nueva aventura._

—  
 _ **Farbanti, Indiana**_

1123 km de Ciudad Playa

 _Tras una travesía de 3 días en los devastados paramos terrestres, el grupo de tres personas finalmente había avistado el circuito de las 500 millas de Farbanti._

 _Está ciudad, alguna vez viva, ahora estaba reducida a hienas que crecían en las grietas de los edificios, inundada en algunos lados y vigilada celosamente por las Gemas, pues sabían que aquí había vida._

—Chicas... ¿alguna vez habían visto esta clase de cosas?—dijo Jeffrey casi agotado.

 _Jeffrey se refería a una estructura metálica que sobresalía de Farbanti. Más alta que el edificio más alto del mundo. Era una Torre Gema._

—Ah, eso. Las llaman Torres Gema. Ahí nacen las mayores abominaciones de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante. Es como el sitio de creación de nuevas gemas—contestó Tess.

—Y por qué está no funciona?—pregunto el joven.

—Quizás la desactivaron... pero la pregunta es quién?—respondieron las dos chicas.

 _Tras la conversación sobre que o quienes pudieron desactivar una Torre, llegaron a la parte este de la ciudad derruida._

 _Había un bloqueo de coches abandonados, impidiendo el paso al centro de la ciudad. El grupo decidió seguir a pie hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Cerca de unos edificios escucharon disparos y detonaciones._

—¡Ahi vienen más! ¿Que nunca estás gemas nunca se cansan? —dijo una voz masculina aguda.

—Pues parece que no querido Ellis.—siguió una voz de Europa Oriental.

—Pueden dejar sus discusiones para después.—termino una voz femenina latina—Tenemos un VTOL que defender.


	7. Ciudad del Pasado

_Lo que habían hallado, era, además de supervivientes, un VTOL modelo Osprey. Una aeronave grande, con dos motores de hélice, capaces de despegar como avión o helicóptero._

 _—_ _Creí que los Osprey ya no existían.—dijo el chico._

 _—_ _Pues te equivocas, Jefferson. Ahora... a ayudar se ha dicho.—respondió Tessie_

 _—_ _Ya oyeron a Tessie.—dijo una Anna risueña._

 _Los tres sacaron sus armas y fueron a ayudar a los supervivientes a repeler a las Rubies y Perlas que venían a evitar el escape de estos. Jeffrey se quedo en el edificio de departamentos donde habían llegado y visto a los supervivientes, Anna y Tess bajaron con los tres combatientes y con dispararle a una Perla, era suficiente para mostrar que eran aliados._

 _—_ _Ya era hora de una ayudita.—dijo Ellis sosteniendo una carabina._

 _—_ _Si...—respondió la mujer en el grupo—Ahora creo que saldremos ganando._

 _Jeffrey fue el primero de los tres en dispara a una gema. Le dio en su gema a una Rubi que iba a por Ellis._

 _—_ _Bingo!—dijo el joven sabiendo que le había dado a una Perla._

 _La ofensiva de las invasoras se reducía poco a poco hasta casi quedar a escombros... hasta que apareció una Jasper._

— _Una Jaspe? Eso no se ve tan seguido._

 _ **POV de Jeffrey**_

 _—_ _Tenía que ser una Jasper—dije mientras cargaba las últimas 5 balas para mi rifle._

 _En serio. Jamás había luchado con una Jaspe, siempre me limitaba a Perlas o Rubíes o algunas Nefritas... pero nunca una Jaspe._

 _—_ _Bien... ojalá y esta cosa funcione—dije empezado a disparar a la gema._

 _Tenía una mala espina sobre esas ultimas cinco balas que me quedaban. Mientras Annie y Tess tenían pistolas y escopetas, algo decente en mi opinión, un rifle tal vez era más poderoso._

 _ **Narrador omnisciente**_

 _Tras unos cuantos disparos conjuntos, la Jaspe junto con las Gemas, cayeron a la merced de los humanos. Ambos grupos entonces empezaron a conocerse después de que Jeffrey bajara de los departamentos por donde habían llegado._

 _—_ _Gracias por la ayuda. De no ser por ustedes tal vez hubiéramos muerto.—dijo Ellis—Soy Ellis Turner. El es Niko y ella es Catalina._

 _—_ _Hola chicos—respondió Tess._

 _—_ _Vengan, los llevaré con Joey—dijo entonces Catalina._

 _El grupo del VTOL entonces llevo a los chicos a los restos de un banco. Debajo de las cajas fuertes, había un túnel que llevaba a quien sabe que parte._

 _—_ _¿Joe?—pregunto Anna mientras bajaba al túnel._

 _—_ _Ya lo conocerás niña—respondió Niko con su típico acento de Europa Oriental._


End file.
